Vivir en una mentira
by HermioneLily19
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el maltrato de los Dursley hacia Harry hubiera llegado a ser también físico?¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera sacado a relucir su lado más Slytherin?¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un Slytherin disfrazado de Gryffindor? Se ambienta en el quinto año de Harry,en Harry Potter y la Orden del .
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION HARRY POTTER. **

_**VIVIR EN UNA MENTIRA.**_

**RESUMEN**: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el maltrato de los Dursley hacia Harry hubiera llegado a ser también físico?¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera sacado a relucir su lado más Slytherin?¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un Slytherin disfrazado de Gryffindor? Se ambienta en el quinto año de Harry,en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.

CAPÍTULO 1

Todos los derechos de los personajes y el mundo de Hogwarts le pertenecen a J. . Yo solo he aportado una trama diferente a partir del quinto año y puede que algún personaje .

Acaba de pasar un verano más. Este verano resultó ser el más miserable que haya tenido desde que ingresé a Hogwarts. A finales del curso escolar,en mi cuarto año,vi morir a Cedric Diggory frente a mis ojos,junto con la resurrección del mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo mágico: Lord Voldemort. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a sobrevivir al encuentro. Si no hubiera sido por el vínculo de nuestras varitas,al ser hermanas,no creo que lo hubiera logrado. Siendo realistas,no sé cómo el Mundo Mágico espera que lo derrote cuando no soy más que un adolescente,sin contar el hecho de que no he recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento mágico más allá de mis años en Hogwarts. Es curioso cómo el Mundo Mágico pasa de un día a otro de adorarme a considerarme el siguiente mago oscuro de la época,es incomprensible. Tal y como ahora,el Ministerio no quiere aceptar que Voldemort ha vuelto,y esto conlleva a que la gente tampoco lo crea y nos consideren al director Dumbledore y a mí como un viejo senil y un niño malcriado con ganas de recibir atención y destacar. Es repugnante.

Este verano,ha sido peor que todos los demás,no solo por la muerte de Cedric Diggory en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y por el regreso de Voldemort,sino por volver a Privet Drive con los Dursley,por estar aislado de toda comunicación teniendo suerte si consigo una copia del Profeta. No sé por qué,pero esperaba que al menos Hermione me escribiera,pero ni siquiera ella me ha escrito. De Ronald me lo esperaba. Con todo este desastre del Torneo de los Tres Magos nos hemos distanciado y me temo,que ya no podremos recuperar jamás la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos. No lo permitiré. No permitiré que me vuelva a lastimar así. En mi cuarto año,se volvió a configurar el Torneo de los Tres Magos,algo ilógico considerando que lo prohibieron tiempo atrás debido a las muertes de los participantes. Contra todo pronóstico de tener un año tranquilo por una vez en mi vida,mi nombre fue puesto en el cáliz aún con la restricción de edad del Torneo,ya que solo podían inscribirse los alumnos que tuvieran 16 años o más. De alguna manera inexplicable,mi nombre apareció en el cáliz. Ronald,junto con casi toda la Torre de Gryffindor y de paso,toda la escuela,pensaron que había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz para recibir más atención. Craso error. La gente no piensa ¿Cómo iba a querer si poner mi nombre ahí cuando este maldito Torneo dejó de hacerse precisamente por la elevada mortalidad de los participantes y cuando ni siquiera he cursado mi formación completa como mago? Pero ni la escuela ni Ronald lo vio así y solo unos poco me creyeron. Ronald creyó que lo hice por fama,por el premio,por la atención cuando no pudo estar más equivocado,sé que estaba celoso de mí por mi fama,pero jamás creí que llegara a esos extremos y fuera tan cruel,él también sabe cosas de mi vida con los Dursley y no me pueda creer que me siga envidiando por mi fama cuando tiene una gran familia,en la que todos se aman y se apoyan,lo opuesto a los Dursley,no sé cómo no puede darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene al tener la familia que tiene. De Gryffindor,solo me creyeron Katie Bell,Angelina Johnson,los gemelos Weasley,Neville y Hermione junto con alguna que otra persona de otras casas,fueron mi salvavidas este año. Y por eso,me decepcionó tanto que Hermione no me haya escrito sabiendo por lo que he pasado y sabiendo además que odio a los Dursley,aunque ella no sepa ni de lejos todo lo que me han hecho. De algún modo extraño,ella siempre ha sabido ver detrás de mí,detrás de la cara que le muestro al resto de la escuela,detrás de esta fachada de niño malcriado y mimado. Ella inexplicablemente,sabe que hay algo más aparte de esa máscara que me pongo todos los días. Ella ha sabido ver lo que incluso Ronald no pudo.

Este verano ha sido horrible,no solo por la broma de los gemelos a Dudley con el caramelo mágico haciendo que su lengua llegue hasta el suelo. Fue muy divertido,pero ahora es cuando me estoy preguntando si realmente valió la pena. Mi tío ha sido más violento este verano,he tenido que hacer más tareas de lo normal (y eso es algo que decir) y además,me han alimentado menos que otros años (y eso es algo que decir también). Aún están molesto por la broma de los gemelos y este verano,en el que estoy incluso aún lidiando con la muerte de Cedric y el hecho de la resurrección de Voldemort. Uno pensaría que necesitaría más apoyo que nunca,pero parece que el profesor Dumbledore no piensa lo mismo,no creo que él sepa todo lo que he pasado con los Dursley ni todo el daño que me han hecho,pero sabe que no me gusta estar aquí. Un motivo más de mi desdicha este verano,es precisamente Dumbledore,él les envió una carta al final del curso a los Dursley notificándoles acerca de los acontecimientos del año y que deberían brindarme su apoyo y consideración más que nunca. Apuesto a que la tía Petunia quemó la carta nada más leerla. Solo ha ocasionado más problemas. Los Dursley lo han mencionado todo el verano,clasificándome de asesino. Un insulto más al repertorio. Asesino,monstruo,loco,niño (dicho siempre de manera despectiva y gritando),Potter,pero nunca dicho de buena manera o de forma agradable. Nunca he sido Harry para ellos. Y nunca lo seré. Este verano mi tío ha sido más violento de lo habitual,si no hubiera sido por las pociones curativas y los bálsamos que yo mismo me preparé en la escuela...No me puedo imaginar el verano sin ellos,realmente no sé cómo sobreviví sin ellos hasta mi carta de Hogwarts.

También,este año descubrí la organización de la Orden del Fénix,dedicada a luchar contra Voldemort en la Primera Guerra Mágica,ahora restaurada,ahí estaban los Weasley,Hermione y Sirius,al parecer es su casa y se está utilizando como sede de la Orden,ya que Sirius quiere ayudar,no puede hacer mucho más tampoco. Al principio estaba molesto con todos y al final solo acabé perdonando a Hermione,se percató del error que fue no escribirme,aunque eso fuera lo que Dumbledore hubiera considerado mejor. Sin embargo,cuando ella me vio realmente,se dio cuenta de su error y realmente vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Y no tuve el corazón para no perdonarla.

No sé por qué,pero parece que Dumbledore está más distante conmigo este año. Hace una semana,unos dementores vinieron a Little Whinging y nos atacaron a mi primo y a mí,por eso fui a una audición al Ministerio para ver si me expulsaban o no de Hogwarts por haber hecho magia siendo menor de edad. Dumbledore me defendió y al final acabamos ganando el juicio. Pero lo que más me extrañó fue que no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento,ni siquiera me miró. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo,me dolió. Pero en esos momentos,me dolió aún más que después del juicio me volviera a poner con los Dursley el resto del verano,porque supuestamente era más seguro,ahora solo me tenía que asegurar de no traspasar las malditas salas de sangre ¿De qué sirven unas malditas salas que me protegen de los mortífagos y de Voldemort pero de las personas que están dentro de la casa? Aún así,esta vez no discutí,simplemente lo acepté. Después de todo,iba a terminar volviendo con los Dursley de una manera u otra,me quejara o no me quejara,así que,qué importa lo que tenga que decir al respecto.

Ahora,1 de septiembre,llegando al tren,nada más llego al tren me pongo un encanto de Glamour para ocultar las heridas que me hizo mi tío (esta vez se pasó con el cinturón,ya que quería darme un "regalo" de despedida y para que supiera lo que me esperaba cuando volviera el año siguiente)ya tendré tiempo cuando llegue a la escuela para curarme adecuadamente. En mi cuarto año,los Gryffindor prácticamente me echaron de su casa,así que encontré un aula vacía que bauticé como mi habitación personal y ahí he vivido hasta el momento y nadie se ha percatado de ello (aunque a lo mejor también tiene que ver con cierta capa de invisibilidad y cierto mapa),y pretendo seguir haciéndolo,la he pintado de verde,por mis ojos,la he decorado con una estantería llena de libros de pociones y runas,son mis materias favoritas,aunque nadie más lo sepa o para el caso, puedan creerlo. Finalmente,me quito la ropa vieja de Dudley,perfecciono el glamour y termino con el remate final,con un porte elegante y una sonrisa arrogante en mi cara. Nadie conoce realmente al verdadero Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Cuando salgo del baño,me encuentro con Hermione y se ha disculpado conmigo porque tiene que asistir a una reunión de prefectos,ya que ella es una de las prefectas,eso era de esperarse y me alegro sinceramente por ella.

Lo único malo es que a Ronald también lo han hecho prefecto,por lo que Hermione tendrá que soportarlo más que yo,al menos en la teoría. Después de lo que Ronald dijo e hizo el curso pasado,Hermione dejó de hablarle por completo y eso lo enfureció. Desde esa vez tengo la sensación de que Ronald procuró ser mucho más cruel conmigo cuando Hermione no estuviera cerca. Al parecer se enamoró de ella en nuestro cuarto año cuando la vio en el baile de Navidad con Victor Krum.

No encuentro ningún compartimento vacío,así que voy a uno en el que están Ginny,Neville y otra chica que no conozco. Les pregunto si puedo sentarme con ellos y aceptan contentos,entonces Ginny me presenta a la otra chica que es un poco peculiar,llevaba pendientes de corchos,tenía su varita sujeta detrás de su oreja y estaba leyendo una revista al revés. No sé por qué pero me inspiró confianza.

-Harry te voy a presentar a Luna,ella es Luna Lovegood y está en el mismo año que yo pero en Ravenclaw,nos llevamos bastante bien,aunque parece que a su casa no le gusta mucho.

-Encantado Luna,soy Harry- dije con una sonrisa que por una vez era verdadera,con mis amigos no tenía que jugar constantemente a ser El niño que vivió,y ellos ya me demostraron su lealtad,así que me siento relativamente cómodos con ellos,ellos no saben todo lo que me hicieron los Dursley y mucho menos saben de mis heridas.

-Hola Harry,soy no creo que haya ni una persona en Hogwarts que no sepa quién eres. Vaya,parece que los nargles te están molestando. ¿Tienes algo que te esté preocupando?-respondió Luna risueña.

-No,estoy bien,pero gracias por preocuparte,Luna-respondí con seguridad,pero por un momento pareció como si ella hubiera visto a través de mi Glamour,pero eso es imposible,me aseguré de poner,no solo el glamour sino también hechizos de protección para que si alguien por casualidad hiciera algún hechizo que pudiera afectar al glamour,este no se desvanecería. Aún así,me cae bien Luna,es como si viera el mundo con los alegres ojos de una niña y a la vez es como si se sintiera tan sola como yo.

Después de esta extraña pero breve conversación,ella siguió leyendo su revista y yo me puse a hablar con Neville y Ginny de cualquier cosa. A pesar de que ella es la hermana de Ron,ella me apoyó el curso pasado junto con los gemelos,y eso es algo que no voy a olvidar: a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo de una forma u otra el curso pasado cuando toda la escuela me dio la espalda.

Después de un rato,Hermione se unió a nosotros a pesar de que se tendría que haber quedado en la cabina de los prefectos. Ginny le presentó a Luna,aunque parece que no le cayó muy bien cuando empezó a hablar de los Nargles y otras criaturas fantásticas. Sus personalidades chocaban demasiado y eso era algo que le molestaba a Hermione,ya que era demasiado racional y lógica para la fantasiosa mente de Luna. Algunas veces,cuando nadie se fijaba me enviaba alguna que otra mirada preocupada a la que yo le respondía con un ligero asentamiento que estaba bien.

Cuando nos bajamos del tren al haber llegado a Hogwarts,de repente vi a unas criaturas tirando de los carruajes que no había visto antes. Thestrals. Me quedé unos segundos viéndolos y entonces me subí como si nada y todos nosotros subimos a un carruaje.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- me preguntó dándose cuenta de que me había encerrado con mis propios pensamientos.

-Oh no es nada importante. Solo que nunca antes había visto a las criaturas que mueven los carruajes-respondí haciéndome el inocente.

-Pero sí los carruajes se mueven solos con magia,nada los lleva- dijo Hermione extrañada,tal vez pensando que me estaba volviendo loco.

-No te preocupes Harry,yo también puedo verlos,de hecho los he visto desde que entré a Hogwarts todos los años. No te preocupes,estás tan cuerdo como yo-respondió Luna risueña y serena,ignorando las miradas espinosas de Hermione,parece que realmente no le cae bien. Por el contrario,a mí sí que me gustó su respuesta. Me gusta su naturaleza fantasiosa y amable a la vez que inteligente. Me gusta su sinceridad dentro de tanta hipocresía de todo y de todos.

Cuando al fin llegamos al Gran Salón,esperamos a que todos los primeros años sean clasificados. Aburrido escaneo todo el Salón cuando me encuentro con la mirada del profesor Snape,muy parecida a la que me dio en mi primer año,en la fiesta de bienvenida,¿Quién iba a creer que después de todo había estado intentando durante todo el año salvarme la vida y no terminarla? Debido a su papel como espía supongo que,en parte,tiene que mantener esa máscara de odio e imperturbabilidad frente a todos y frente a mí odiándome más que a cualquier otro estudiante,a pesar de esto,tengo la sensación de que realmente me odia,supuestamente por ser como mi padre,cuán poco sabía que realmente no me parezco tanto a mi padre como él puede creer. De todos modos,él no puede mostrarse ni siquiera remotamente justo conmigo debido a sus máscaras y yo no puedo agradecerle debidamente el haber salvado mi vida una y otra vez desde que entré a Hogwarts por mis propias máscaras. A lo mejor,nos parecemos más de lo que creemos.

Le respondo con una mirada desafiante y despectiva y él con una de odio ¿Dónde empiezan y terminan realmente sus máscaras?¿Cuánto de ese odio que dirige hacia mí es fingido y cuánto es genuino?¿Dónde empieza y termina realmente su odio hacia mí?

Sin más dilación,ya que cada uno ha desempeñado su papel,sigo divagando por la mesa de los profesores mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador sigue clasificando a los primeros años. De repente,me encuentro con una mirada nueva,debe de ser la nueva profesora de Defensa,está vestida completamente de rosa y tiene una sonrisa verdaderamente enfermiza,repulsiva,maligna me atrevería a decir. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que mientras el profesor Dumbledore estaba presentándola,ella lo interrumpió y dio su desagradable discurso de bienvenida,ya siendo un mal augurio para este año. En pocas palabras,el Ministerio no quiere reconocer la resurrección de Voldemort y ha mandado a alguien a asegurarse de que sigamos ignorantes al respecto,dándonos a entender que tiene poder sobre Hogwarts. Es una estratagema inteligente,Cornelius Fudge está arruinando nuestra educación tan solo para salvarse él mismo por un corto periodo de ás,si no nos preparamos para la inminente guerra que se avecina, no podremos luchar contra lo que sea que se nos presente fuera de los muros de Hogwarts y habremos perdido,casi parece más el ardid de un mortífago,tal vez de Lucius Malfoy,no es ningún secreto que tiene la influencia y el dinero para poder manejar como un títere al ministro. En definitiva,este no será un año tranquilo desgraciadamente,y además todos tendremos que tener especial cuidado en lo que decimos y hacemos delante de esa mujer con cara de sapo.

¡Buenas! Me pregunto si les está gustando cómo está tomando forma la historia (aunque solo estemos aún en el capítulo 2). ¿Prefieren que los capítulos sean más largos?¿O quizás que no haga tantas descripciones y vaya más al grano?¡Por favor,díganme algo en los comentarios! Así será más beneficioso para todos,ya que también este es uno de mis primeros fanfics y aún estoy experimentando.

Por último,muchas gracias Noemi Cullen por tu review .Me puso muy contenta que te esté gustando la historia y que además fuiste la primera en comentar.

¡Espero que hayáis tenido un feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
